projaredfandomcom-20200213-history
GameSquad Panel! - PRGE 2014
At the Portland Retro Game Expo 2014, the GameSquad crew (ProJared, PeanutButterGamer, SpaceHamster and Brutalmoose) hosted a panel. This wasn't a regular panel, as the GameSquad crew made a competition between themselves involving trivia and Mario Kart. Synopsis Before they start, the four can be heard off-screen yelling "GameSquad!" and run to their seats. Jared announces that the GameSquad crew will be challenging each other to trivia questions, and the panel will end with a Mario Kart 64 battle. The teams are decided by the audience. Brutalmoose doesn't want to be in a team with PBG. PBG is teamed with Jared, and Brutalmoose is paired with Jared (Jared jokes)! Brutalmoose was paired with SpaceHamster. Normal Boots vs Hidden Block! Jared forgot his questions and had to run off to get them. When a team does not know the answer to the question, they are allowed to ask the audience three times. Questions PBG: Other than Super Mario World, what was the best selling game for the SNES? SpaceHamster guesses The Legend of Zelda: A Link to the Past, which is wrong. The answer was Donkey Kong Country. Brutalmoose: How many games were released for the Virtual Boy in North America? Jared confidently shouts out 13, only to be corrected instantly by Brutalmoose with 14. Jared is devestated. PBG asks what they are, but Brutalmoose doesn't know them. PBG discusses his experience with the Virtual Boy (he liked it until he got a headache). Jared: What was the development codename for the Nintendo GameCube? Brutalmoose says Dolphin, which is correct. SpaceHamster: There are two common first names for the protagonists in Harvest Moon, what are they? PBG answers that one of them is Jack, but he doesn't know the second. He guesses Steve. The other name was Pete. PBG gets half a point. PBG: What is the final boss in Molten Core in World of Warcraft? Brutalmoose wants to guess Pete. PBG wants them to use a lifeline, and is disappointed when SpaceHamster decides not to and correctly guesses Ragnaros. Brutalmoose: How many stars does it take to get past the endless staircase in Super Mario 64 on the Nintendo 64? PBG and Jared discuss quietly. Team Hidden Block talk to the audience while they wait. They ask the audience, and the audience member wasn't listening to the question and answered 121. Everyone laughs. PBG answers 60, but the answer was 70. Jared: What year did the original Gameboy release? Hidden Block goes to the audience, who replies with 1989, the correct answer. SpaceHamster: In the original Ms. Pac Man, how many mazes are there? SpaceHamster has to verify what he means by mazes, as it is unique designs rather than actual stages. Normal Boots goes to the audience, and the person they chose did not understand the question. Another audience member thinks it's four. It is the correct answer. The score is 3 (HB) to 1.5 (NB). PBG: What was the last game to be released on the Nintendo 64 in North America? Brutalmoose thinks it is a sports game, but has no idea which one. They go to the audience, who answers NBA Basketball 2000. PBG says they are wrong before they can even lock in their answer. The answer was Tony Hawk Pro Skater 3. Brutalmoose: What was the first video game character to have a balloon in the Macy's Thanksgiving parade? Jared answers Sonic the Hedgehog correctly. Jared: Name a Blizzard game that has nothing to do with Warcraft, Starcraft or Diablo. SpaceHamster answers Lost Vikings, which is a correct answer. Brutalmoose says that he would reply with World of Warcraft because that's all he knows. SpaceHamster: What year was Nintendo founded? Jared wants to answer with the late 1800's. They go with a lifeline. Someone answers 1887. Jared guesses 1892, PBG gueeses 1895. The answer was 1889. PBG wants to give them a hard question. PBG: What is the best selling Sci-Fi racing game? They are thinking either F-Zero of Extreame G, but are not confident with those answers, so they go to a lifeline. Then Brutalmoose remembers Star Wars Episode 1 Racer, which is correct. PBG is frustrated. Brutalmoose wants to try an easy one. Brutalmoose: What generation of video games are we currently in? Brutalmoose is surprised that Jared was struggling with it. Jared confidently answers 9, but PBG wanted to answer 8. 8 was correct. Jared: What was the first game that Wario appeared in? Brutalmoose goes to the audience, who answers Super Mario Land 2. It is correct. SpaceHamster: In the series King's Quest, how many games is the protagonist King Graham the star of? PBG and Jared sigh when King's Quest is read. Jared talks through his answer. He comes up with 3, which is correct. PBG doesn't know a definitive answer, but has two answers that he found that he will accept. PBG: What was the first arcade game to allow players to answer initials for their high score? SpaceHamster answers Space Invaders. PBG shrugs and makes noises. The answer is Space Invaders 2 (Star Fire was the other one). Jared decides to award them half a point. Jared crosses out both the half points. Brutalmoose: How was Luigi unlocked in Super Smash Bros for Nintendo 64? Jared is shocked by the question and wants to go with a lifeline. Jared guesses beating Classic Mode on Hard with no continues. This is incorrect. The answer was Beat Bonus Practice 1 with all of the original characters. Jared: Before Sonic the Hedgehog, who was Sega's mascot? SpaceHamster answers Bubsy. The audience laughs, and Jared states that the answer is VERY wrong. The answer was Alex Kidd. The final score is PBG and ProJared with 3, SpaceHamster and Brutalmoose 6. Mario Kart battle They now begin to play Mario Kart 64, and Jared reveals that for every trivia point, they receive a 2 second head start. Therefore, SpaceHamster and Brutalmoose have a 6 second head start. Jared is Mario, PBG is Luigi, Brutalmoose is Toad and SpaceHamster is Donkey Kong. They choose Block Fort to be played the whole time. Game One Brutalmoose hits SpaceHamster with a red shell. Jared tries to chase SpaceHamster with the star, meanwhile PBG hits a fake item block that SpaceHamster left earlier. Brutalmoose runs down Jared with a star. PBG runs into a rouge green shell (most likely his own). Everyone gets a red shell. Jared hits SpaceHamster, SpaceHamster hits Jared, and PBG hits a banana peel left by Jared earlier and is eliminated. While trying to hit SpaceHamster with a star, Jared runs over PBG's bomb instead. Jared makes up for it by hitting Brutalmoose with the star instead. Jared avoids both other drivers and Brutalmoose runs into SpaceHamster losing a balloon. Jared then spins out on is own banana. SpaceHamster shoots Brutalmoose with a red shell to win the first game. Game Two SpaceHamster uses his advantage to gain a red shell and shoot PBG. He then locks PBG in with a bunch of green shells, and takes off another. Brutalmoose comes in with green shells and hits both of them, which eliminates PBG. SpaceHamster is also hit by PBG's bomb. Meanwhile, Brutalmoose is hit by one of Jared's red shells, and is then eliminated quickly by two star hits. Toad temporarily glitches into a ghost rather than a bomb, but is soon resolved and is turned into a bomb after collecting an item. Jared has three balloons to SpaceHamster's one. Brutalmoose chases Jared, while SpaceHamster mindlessly throws green shells around. SpaceHamster is shot by a green shell as a direct shot eliminating him, as Jared crashes into a fake item box, and wins the game for his team. Game Three They decide to change course to Skyscraper. Brutalmoose falls straight into the pit in the middle of the stage. SpaceHamster leaves a fake item box on PBG before he can start. Jared replies by hitting SpaceHamster with a red shell. PBG falls into a pit. Brutalmoose shoots Jared with a red shell, followed up by a green shell from SpaceHamster. PBG leaps into a pit again and is eliminated. Jared rams into SpaceHamster with a star, and SpaceHamster is hit by a Brutalmoose red shell. Brutalmoose jumps into a pit. Jared crashes into a fake item box taking him out. SpaceHamster and Brutalmoose win 2-1. Category:Panel Category:Videos